Yugioh, Behind the Scenes
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Join the gang as mayhem and chaos arises! What really happen behind the scenes!


Okay, first of all this story is completely random. The scenes are random as well. It could go from Duelist Kingdom to Battle City to the Doom Saga. Well hope you enjoy it!! Please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything used in this story. Thank you.

Chapter oneLights, camera, action!!

Scene one In Duelist Kingdom, in the cave where Bandit Keith trapped everyone and where Ryou or Bakura is about to lead them to the Paradox brother arena.

Ryou's ring started to glow. "Come on guys!! The ring is pulling me toward this way!!"

He ran in and out of the mazes with everyone following close behind. "Ryou, watch-"

Bam!! Ryou ran straight into the cement wall. Ouch……….

"Out," finished Yugi, "That'll teach you not to go running around like crazy."

End of scene one

Scene Two Where Mako is swimming toward them and was about to challenge Yugi to a duel in Duelist Kingdom

"Hey guys, what's that?" asked Tea as she spotted Mako swimming closer to shore.

"Simple, Tea. That's the ocean," responded Joey. "I can see that!! I mean what's that??!!" shouted Tea as she pointed a finger toward Mako being attacked by killer sharks.

"Oh it's that Mako guy being attacked by killer sharks," said Yugi. "Okay why is he waving his arms and feet like that?" asked Tea.

"He's trying to escape. You'll do that too if killer sharks attack you," said Tristen. "You will??"

Half an hour later………….

"Oh you will!!" shouted Tea with joy as she suddenly realized it, "But shouldn't we try to help him? We could use the power of friendship!!"

"Uh…," started Yugi as he look at the shark infested waters, "Let's test the water first."

He pushed Tea over the edge and she went splashing in the water below.

"Ahh!!" screamed Tea as she went into the same process as Mako when the sharks started showing up. (A/N: Sorry about the Mako and Tea bashings!! Please forgive!!)

End of scene two

Scene three In Battle City where Marik had Mokuba hanging out of the helicopter and where Umbra and the other guy are going to challenge Yami and Kaiba to a duel.

The helicopter swings overhead appearing with Mokuba hanging for the rope from the helicopter.

"Big brother!! Help!!" yelled little Mokuba. "Mokuba!!" shouted Kaiba.

Then it shows that guy jumping from building to building then jumping in front of Yami and Kaiba.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday…," said Kaiba.

So they went to the summit of the building and the duel began.

Somewhere in the middle of the duel……….

"Now I summon-" said Yami but his sentence was cut short when the glass below him disappear and he went tumbling to the shadow realm.

"So….," started Kaiba looking at where his "partner" fell, "You guys want to go to McDonalds?"

"Sure," said Umbra. "What about your brother?" asked Lumus. "You can have him if you give me your cape," said Kaiba, "That thing is so in style since those hunter guys are wearing them everywhere."

"Sure," said Lumus. He gave Kaiba his cape and Kaiba puts it on. "Luke, I am your father," said Kaiba in his "Star Wars" voice. (A/N: I don't own Star Wars.)

End of Scene three

Scene four Doom Saga, where Yami is dueling Rafael

"I summon my guardian!!" declared Rafael. Suddenly, Kaiba, out of nowhere moonwalk across the dueling arena while it was still in progress.

"Kaiba??!!!" asked Yami in shocked, "Where did you came from?"

"From where I was before I moonwalk into your duel," he replied. He moonwalks over the edge of the cliff.

"Kaiba!!" shouted Yami and he ran to where Kaiba had fallen. He saw Kaiba was still doing the moonwalk…………..on the sides of the cliff.

O.o

End of scene four

Scene five First episode where Yugi is first dueling Kaiba but first ran in to find his grandpa on the floor of Kaiba Corp.

"Grandpa!!" yelled Yugi as he rushed over to help his grandpa up.

"I thought I was teaching that boy a lesson but I failed," Soloman answered, "Here, Yugi, take my deck and teach him a lesson. I put my soul in these cards."

"Oh grandpa," Yugi laughed, "you know you can't put souls into cards, if so then you're a walking zombie since you don't have a soul right?"

"Right, you idiot," snapped his grandpa," Just go will you? You're so annoying!!"

"Okay fine, guys take my grandpa to the hospital will you?" asked Yugi. "Sure, but wait!!" said Tea as she pulled out a black permanent marker from her pocket.

"Put your hands out," commanded Tea. Her friends did as they were told. "What on earth did you drew on us, Tea? A happy face?" complained Joey as he tried to rub it off, but it didn't came off.

"A friendship symbol!!!" "Looks more like a hamburger to me," said Tristen.

"It's a friendship symbol!!!" Tea repeated.

"Okay……she needs therapy," Joey whispers to Tristen as he carried Yugi's grandpa out the door followed by Tea and Tristen.

"Okay, Kaiba. Let's duel," announced Yugi as he transforms into Yami.

They went in and the duel began. Kaiba is waiting for Yami to make his move.

"If I known it was going to take you forever to make a move, I would have bought my laptop along," said Kaiba, "But of course I enjoy this day so far. I got all three blue eyes, totally creamed your grandpa, and I saved a loan of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco."

"Hold on, Kaiba. I got it. No wait…. There's the card! No maybe I should save it for later……," said Yami," I summon…no…that won't work…"

Three years later……….(A/N: Its not really three years, just expression for because its taking so long)

End of scene five

Scene six In Duelist Kingdom where Tea is dueling Mai for the star chips so Yugi can enter the castle

"Harpie, attack her monster!!" commanded Mai. Her harpie attacked and destroyed Tea's monster.

"No, I can't lose!!!" shouted Tea, "Friendship will always guide me to victory!! It will be my key to winning this duel!!"

It goes on for about another hour or so……So one hour later……..

"Friendship is always by my side!! And-" Tea stops and looks at Mai. She was snoring loudly, asleep on the other side of the arena. Even her harpie on the field was asleep along with everyone else.

"I guess I win by default," said Tea.

End of scene six

Scene seven In Battle City finals where the second duel is in progress, where Joey is hit by lightning.

The lightning struck Joey as he was about to got across the field to "Marik".

"Ahh!!" screamed Joey as he collapsed on the arena grounds.

"Joey!!" everyone yelled except Tea. "Tea, aren't you worry about Joey?" asked Yugi. Tea looked up at Joey laying facedown on the arena floor.

"Wow, he got hit by holographic lightning," said Tea with sarcasm in her voice. "Tea!! That isn't holographic lightning!! Its real!!" shouted Tristen.

"Oh really?" she said as she climb to the arena and walked to the center. "There's no light-" The lightning struck her and fried her to a crisp.

"Oh." "Oh I forgot!! Joey!!" Tea yelled.

End of scene seven

Scene eight In Duelist Kingdom where Rex is dueling Joey on behalf of Mai.

"I summon the dinosaur thing to the field!!" shouted Rex as he threw down a random dinosaur card, "I now place it in a position where it can't be destroyed!!"

"Uh, dude, you can't," protested Joey. "Oh. Then I place it in attack mode!! Now, the dinosaur thing I have on the field with the weird horns sticking out of its head that look so much like Wheeler, attack!!"

The dinosaur attacked and destroyed Joey's monster, whatever it was. "Hey!! That monster was cool!!....whatever it was," said Joey, "why you!!"

Joey jumped onto the arena followed by Rex. Joey held his hand out like he's holding a sword. He swings his pretend sword at Rex.

"Hey! Why won't you get sliced up?!" yelled Joey as he continued to slice Rex with his imaginary sword.

Rex takes out his dying pocket flashlight. He blinks the remaining power at Joey. "What are you going to do? Blink me to death?" said Joey and he kept on "slicing".

"I think we should tell them they're not really duel monsters and we should stop them before they pretend to slice or blink each other to death," said Tea.

"Yeah," everyone said.

End of scene eight

Scene nine In the first Battle City Finals, Bakura versus Yami.

Yugi stepped onto his position on the field. Bakura then went to where his spot is. The duel begins.

"Wait, "said Yugi as he began to transform into Yami.

"Yugioh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three hours later…………..

"Yugioh!!!!" Yami appeared and looked at across the field. "Hey, where's Bakura?"

Joey came up to him. "It had been three hours, Yugi. You won. Bakura surrendered. You scared him bad too," said Joey as he pointed a finger toward the others sitting on the ground surrounding Bakura trying hard to clam him down.

He was sitting down too hugging his legs, rocking himself back and forth. He was also sucking his thumb…..

"Why do they always do that?!?!" said Yami.

End of scene nine

Scene ten Where Mako and Joey is dueling in Battle City

"I summon my water guy the weird fish like thing!!" Mako declared. The monster appeared underwater then surfaced.

"Ha! My monster's made out of water!!" Mako said. Suddenly the water monster ran off the arena and out to the public. Screaming was heard outside the building.

"Oh great. I can see the headlines now. Loch ness monster terrorizes Battle City," said Joey as he did hand movements as if reading the newspaper," Do you think it could run Kaiba out of Battle City and make me the CEO?"

"In your dreams, Wheeler," said Kaiba who happens to be watching which he didn't in the show.

"Oh, you heard me," said Joey starting to get red.

"Some help, Joey?" asked Mako as he ran to capture his water creature.

"Fine," said Joey as he ran off the arena and helped Mako capture his monster.

End of Scene ten and chapter one

How was it?? I hope it at least made you crack a smile, yes? Please review and tell me which scene you liked most!! And in the last scene the monster Mako played is actually made up by me. I don't know if there is such a card. If there is, then I don't own it. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Star Wars or anything used in this chapter. Thank you.

Tea: I got attacked by sharks!!!

Bloom: Oh…but these are fake rubber sharks……….

Tea: Oh…….

Bloom: I can't believe you and Mako got attacked by fake rubber sharks…….

Tea: ………………..be quiet………………….


End file.
